


Uprising

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, No Romance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: This is based on a couple headcanons I have about what McCree was doing during the Uprising event. This is based off the comic, and off the fact that he has both of his arms in the comic and Blackwatch skin and that he is shown to be in London, but not one of the characters you can pick for the event. This is my first overwatch fanfiction and post here so it's not much but I hope you enjoy it!





	Uprising

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uprising](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284535) by Blizzard Entertainment. 



London, England 

All around him, he could hear the echoing sounds of gunfire and canons. Jesse McCree needed to find a place to be hidden, and fast. The Blackwatch agent was counting on Overwatch to send in a strike team and fast to help the hostages in the power plant. As he found himself a good hide out spot near the power plant, his communicator beeped. 

“This is Reyes. Morrison is sending in a strike team to London as we speak. They will be there in a couple of hours. I want you to find a way into the plant undetected and notify us if the situation changes.” 

“Aye,” Jesse replied. “I think I got an idea how to get in.”

“Just be careful out there, don’t draw any attention to yourself. Reyes out.” 

The spot where Jesse was talking about was a small hole in the wall that looked like it had taken gunfire, leaving the hole there. Jesse was small enough that he could slip in and from the outside it seemed like Null Sector did not notice it. However, no one could tell what would be there on the inside. He quietly approached the hole and listened carefully. When he did not hear any omnics on the other side he carefully went in feet first, not wanting to get his head blown off if he was wrong. The plant was deathly quiet inside. He looked around to watch out for any dangers and spotted a convenient ladder leading up to the air conditioning ducts on the ceiling. He very quietly climbed up them and was able to walk on top of the pipes. Step by step McCree walked on top of the ducts, trying to find where the hostages and omnics were. He heard the sobbing of a woman as he got closer. Looking down he found a small group of hostages in one room, guarded by three Null Sector troops. He could take the three on right now from where he was standing, but he knew there was a lot more omnics in the plant that would over run him very quickly. He stayed where he was, keeping an eye on them until the strike team Reyes promised arrived. He prayed they would not be too late. 

In the few hours that had passed, McCree passed the time walking around on the pipes above, making a mental map of the plant. He had found where they were hiding all the hostages and all the major omnic groups, their meetup places, and even over heard a few lines on their current plans. So far they seemed to know about the Overwatch Strike team and where organizing a counter attack, but they did not know of the spy amidst them, McCree. He planned to keep it that way. 

As he walked above a new part of the plant, the thuds of an omnic approaching behind alerted McCree, he turned quickly to fire his peacekeeper but this time the quick drawing agent was not fast enough. The omnic fired hard into his left side. He cried out, firing once into the omnic’s head and destroying it. Jesse looked down to asset the damage. Blood covered his arm and pierced his chest armor. He moved himself closer to the wall, not wanting his blood to drip on the ground below him that may alert more omnics. He fumbled for his communicator. 

“Reyes, I’ve been hit. I’m going to need some aid. I’m above in the power plant.” 

“I see you, McCree. The strike team is on their way, they’re almost there. I will notify them of your position. Hang in there. Reyes out.”  
Jesse removed his poncho, wrapping it over his wound to stop the blood flow, cursing as he did for this one of his favorites. He could hear fighting in the distance and he prayed that was the Overwatch strike team. 

Minutes felt like hours as he listened closely for them to come, starting to feel light headed. 

“Reyes, how much further are they?” 

He waited for a reply but nothing came, he assumed the Blackwatch commander was speaking with the strike team about the situation. A loud bang came from under him, almost shaking Jesse off the spot in the roof he was in. 

“Reyes, please tell me that was them.” 

He was starting to feel faint now, he was curing under his breath for Reyes not replying and the strike team for being faster. He could not move, as it would risk alerting Null Sector to his position and in his weakened state he could not take them on. A thought showed up in his mind that they would not care if they lost a former Deadlock Gang member. For the things he had done, Jesse McCree deserved a fate like this. A bloody end to a man with so much blood on his name was fitting. Overwatch got the information they needed from him, there was no more use to them in this mission. One death would not matter as long as the day was won. 

As he started to fade, his vision blurry he saw a bright figure floating up to him. An angel? No, no angel would be coming for Jesse McCree. Was someone speaking to him? Yes, maybe? He thought he heard someone calling his name as his vision faded to black. 

“Jesse! JESSE!” His communicator shouted. 

Jesse woke to see the same bright figure over him, shining radiant around her like stunning wings and a halo. 

“Oh… oh Lord he did send me an angel.” 

Jesse McCree was not making any sense but the young doctor laughed anyways. “Not today, McCree. It is only me, Dr. Ziegler.” 

He looked around, recognizing the sights around him as being the infirmary in the Overwatch Headquarters of Switzerland. 

“I am sorry, but we were not able to save your arm.” She said. 

McCree looked, his left arm was missing from under his elbow, wrapped in bandages. His side was also wrapped in bandages. A lot of emotions flooded him, shock, remorse, some others he could not put a word too, but he stayed silent. 

“If we gotten there sooner… but I am sorry, there too many omnics we had to push through first.” 

“I… I understand doctor.” Jesse replied. 

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted the both of them to look up and see Gabriel Reyes. He looked pleased to see that McCree was awake and he walked over to his bed side. 

“You did good out there, agent, we couldn’t have gotten our strike team inside with you.” Reyes said, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. He paused for a moment, then took something out of his pocket. 

“This ain’t much but it made me think of you.” Reyes placed the object in McCree’s hand.   
Jesse turned it around to see that it was a belt buckle with the inscription ‘BAMF’ on it. Despite the young man’s rough shape it still made him laugh. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to, boss. But thanks.”

Angela saw what the buckle said on it and shook her head. However she was glad that Jesse was recovering so well. 

“Jesse, I think you would be glad to hear we got a prosthetic in the works for you. It should be ready in a couple of weeks. Until then you will need to stay here and rest. No… ‘vacations’ now, alright? Doctor’s orders.” She made sure to look at Reyes as she said this as well. Though she doubted the Blackwatch commander would send Jesse out on any missions soon in his state, she wanted to make it clear that he needed rest. 

Jesse nodded his head “Alright, alright I know… just don’t make it green please? Doesn’t bring out my eyes very well.” 

“I am glad to see you still have your humor.” She replied. 

Reyes nodded. “If that is all, I guess I will be going. Jesse, like she said, get some rest. You deserve it.”


End file.
